ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Glow/Transcript
This is the main transcript of the animated CGI movie, Glow in 2021. The Opening (Each of the following intros play, in which go dark, with the exception of Universal Pictures.) (The screen cuts to a maroon book on a desk with a globe pasted on the cover.) Narrator: 'Ahem... Now, thanks for coming. (Slightly Coughs) For I am here to tell the tale. A tale of creation, when another unveils. Now, shall we get started? Good. '(The book opens. Illustrations of gods creating worlds are shown on its pages as floating chunks of islands. The worlds are painted each.) Narrator: 'When the universe was at it's earliest, our gods created many different worlds. There's Coldblaze, a split landscape of fire and ice, Shattered Earth, an alternate world where the earth is destroyed for some reason, umm... Oh, and my favorite, Havena. '(The book flips to another page. It shows lush terrain and early animals being centered on land.) Narrator: 'During its early days, Havena was fulfilled with fresh land, rich plants, pure water, and most of all, creatures in all sizes. (A painted deer would run from the scene) In all shapes. (The deer would jump up and stop motion, as the pages would fly.) '(The pages stop, showing many evils of the multiple worlds and beyond. A ball of darkness would gradually spread from the upper section.) Narrator: 'However, as time went on, dangers would come by onto the island. Corruptions that were accidentally created by the gods when creating new vessels. '(As the darkness fills the page, it flips to another with animals with equipment and weapons being painted one by one.) Narrator: 'Their only choice was to create a special kind of vessel: adventurers. Heroes prepared with tools and equipment for their time being. Destined to protect their worlds from evil. '(The hero animals would run toward the darkness from the other pages and defeat it. Pages would go flying.) Narrator: 'Many years pass. Corruptions come back stronger every now and then, usually once every generation, but our heroes would eventually defeat them. Which leads us to this interesting tale. A tale of a simple bond between two rookie adventurers as they travel with their guild to fend off darkness in Havena. '(The pages stop soaring, and the camera quickly zooms in into a page.) Part One: Never Be Like The Others (The screen cuts to a jungle in Havena, millions of years later. A fox and sea lion are seen carrying a large sack, while being chased by a black-striped badger wearing a dark pale blue mask.) Badger Thief: 'Give me back my sack of coins you damn kids! '''Patter: '''That sack isn't even yours! Come on Lumi, let's get outta here! (He would speed up, Lumi catching up and following him behind.) '(As the pair get chased around the forest, dark purple rocks start forming and other animals would be startled. Eventually, the two stop at a drinking pond. A transport pad is seen in front of them.) Badger: 'You give me that bag or you will get kicked out of your stupid group! '(The two kids land of the transport pad and get teleported somewhere.) Badger: '(Pulls out another sack with a different colored band and removes it, revealing a stack of coins.) Heh, those nitwit kids. (Slowly walks away) No wonder why they're one of the most low-class of the Moonstarry guild. '(Meanwhile, Lumi and Patter are transported in the middle of the teleportation room of the Moonstarry Guild. A jackrabbit maiden holding a woven yellow-painted basket would stand in front of them. The two would step off the pad.) Lumi: '(Hands her the sack) We got your coins back, ma'am. (They'd both bow.) '''Jackrabbit: '(Opens the sack, only to see a moldy piece of bread inside. Shows the sack.) Uhh… excuse me, you two, but where exactly ARE my coins. '''(The two look at each other, transitioning to a front view of the characters, facing Rockbert at his office desk.) Rockbert: '(Raises a hoof) So, I've heard you've failed another task on our notice board, hm? '(Lumi and Patter look at each other which a worried look, and nod.) Rockbert: 'And since you too have been keeping up with being off with our main goals... (Takes out a task paper of giving back the gold of a woman and stamps it with a FAIL) I'm afraid I'll have you kicked out of our guild. '''Patter: '(Slams paw on desk) WHAT?! We just sighed a month ago, and now you're firing us at this moment. THE MONTH HAS JUST START- 'Rockbert: '''Look, if you keep failing to portray at least one trait of our motto, you're not likely to stay. '''Patter: '''But- '''Rockbert: '(Stomps hooves onto desk, accidentally stamping two more FAILs on the paper) UNDERSTOOD?! '''(The two nod in frighten.) Rockbert: '(Calms down) Okay, dismissed. '(Patter and Lumi leave the guild, with saddened looks.) ' '''Patter: '(Sniff) I thought this was gonna be the best day of my life. Today was supposed to be our promotion as Explorer Kid adventurers! '''Lumi: '''Well technically it seemed less likely that we'd be promoted, since we didn't follow their motto accurately that much. '''Patter: '''You're right one that one. (Rubs eye) '''Brutus: Boo hoo, it appears the red dog and land seal have been kicked out of their own jobs, and now they're crying to their mommies. (A spotted bulldog wearing a cap and a brown gopher stand in front of them.) '''Patter: '''Can't you just leave us alone for once? '''Stan: '''And why should we? '''Lumi: '''Well... we just want some privacy, okay? Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete